Game Night
by WriterorWhatever
Summary: The one where Remus is pining and there's alcohol and monopoly involved and Things happen. Features: Bisexual!Remus, Mutual Pining, Drunken Shenanigans, and Monopoly.


Based on a prompt: "We pulled an all-nighter trying to play monopoly and I think I may have confessed some shit" (I got this off a masterlist of prompts somewhere a while ago and the op has been deactivated so…)

Author's Note: I started writing this a while ago, forgot which notebook I started it in, then found it a few months later and finished it, so it might be a little eh.

The lights were bright, even through the curtains drawn around his bed. _Wait_. The curtains, though red- much like those around his own bed, were not his and neither was the bed. The bed which Remus just realized he was sharing with someone. Someone who was pressed tight to his back, arm around his waist, and breath puffing against the back of his neck, slow and steady and clearly still asleep. As he forced himself to stay still and not wake whichever of his friends he was spooning with, he wondered just what the hell exactly happened last night.

Remus remembers the beginning of the evening clearly: they were all sitting on the floor of the dorm playing a rather heated game of exploding snap. Then, three games and about an hour later, there came alcohol and an outcry for a more interesting game to play. Peter produced the muggle game Monopoly, another bottle of firewhiskey to add to the one and a half bottles already laying between the other three marauders, and a bag of cheap muggle halloween candy from his mum.

After that is when his memory starts to get a tad fuzzy.

Remus remembers Peter trying to explain the rules of the game to a slightly tipsy James and Sirius, neither of whom had ever played the game before, while he charmed the pieces, dice, cards, and money against any sleight of hand jinxes or spells, making sure everyone played the game fair and square and 100% the muggle way. He remembers James trying to buy properties prior to landing on them (and Sirius's subsequent drunken outcry of "Noooo, Jamie, you have to put the little hat _on_ the square before you can buy it, didn't you listen?") and James's drunken attempts at counting out the monopoly money ("I wonder what the galleon equivalent is. Do you think they make monopoly _galleons_?") and his mad laughter when he bought all the properties on one side of the board and put houses on all of them. He's pretty sure that Sirius flipped the board, sending pieces all over the place, when he went bankrupt and also there was definitely wrestling happening between James and Sirius and James lording his new, self-proclaimed title of _Monopoly Lord_ over the rest of them.

He knows that they cleaned up Sirius's mess, except for the thimble piece which was now lost forever, and started a new game now that everyone was completely clear on the rules (Sirius's reason for not winning the first time). He remembers this game lasting _forever_ and Peter falling asleep. He's fairly sure that was when James proceeded to eat what remained of Peter's share of the muggle candy (which was quite a bit) and then running into the bathroom to throw it all up (he never could handle large amounts of alcohol and sugar together). Remus isn't sure if James ever came back out or if he passed out on the bathroom floor and he doesn't remember why he didn't check.

He does remember Sirius trying to continue the game, playing for both himself and James when he didn't come back after a few minutes, which quickly deteriorated into Sirius and Remus giggling as Sirius gave the pieces voices and made a lot of poor spending decisions with his monopoly money ("Nobody buys the purple squares, Pads, because they're _worthless_." "Shh, Moony, it's a good investment, and I'll show you when you loose. Besides, this is technically James's piece and so he's buying it not me."). He thinks he remembers Sirius going from the topic of poor monopoly investments to Remus's most recent ex-girlfriend but he's not really sure how that happened or what was in between ("I'm glad you broke up with her, Moony, she's not good enough for you," Sirius was serious when he said it, too. That Remus remembers and he remembered not being able to figure out just why Sirius was so, well, serious. "Why not, Sirius? I mean, I thought she was pretty good; she was smart and funny and she liked studying with me. Clearly she didn't agree, because she dumped me though."). He remembers Sirius's sad look when he started getting a little self-deprecating.

Remus is fairly certain that what he remembered next was just a dream or some drunken hallucination, though the presence behind him in a bed that isn't his might say otherwise.

Sirius had gotten really close to him somewhere between taking over James's pieces and talking about Claire, his ex-girlfriend. He's pretty sure that they were doing that whole staring then quickly looking away before the other person notices thing, and he remembers Sirius telling him that he thinks Claire was an idiot to break up with him. Remus remembers asking why and he remembers not getting an answer. He also is pretty sure that Sirius didn't answer him because he was too busy kissing him. The only thing that makes Remus doubt that this isn't just a hyper-vivid dream that he had was being able to remember how Sirius's mouth tasted, like firewhiskey and cheap chocolate, and he'd never dreamt that before. He remembered kissing until they broke apart panting, and he remembers the high of the sugar and Sirius fading just a bit and saying it was late. He remembers Sirius pulling him up from the floor and towards his bed and the two of them tripping over each other's feet and sort of just flopping onto Sirius's bed. He only half-remembered Sirius pulling him close, his back to Sirius's chest, kissing the back of his neck, and mumbling incoherently before they both dropped off into sleep.

Remus's reminiscing was interrupted by Sirius's arm tightening around him as he groaned and started to wake up. "My brain feels like it's throbbing, Moony. Do you think Peter has any more hangover potion, he always has some."

Remus didn't answer, he just blinked dumbly; Sirius was acting like this was completely normal, the two of them wrapped together like this. Remus knew he wanted things like this to happen with Sirius but for them to actually happen was causing his brain to short circuit and him to freak out.

"Moony? Are you awake?" Sirius was still wrapped around him when he asked, clearly not intending to let go any time soon.

"Uh-huh." Sirius's arm still didn't loosen and neither of them moved- Sirius because he apparently didn't want to and Remus because he physically couldn't, not with Sirius cuddled around him like this (not that he could've if Sirius wasn't, his insides were jelly and his brain was goo from waking up in doing what he had fantasized about for months and he wasn't sure his legs would be able to follow the command to walk, was his brain actually capable of issuing such a command).

There was silence as they lay there, Sirius relatively relaxed aside from the groans caused by his hangover, and Remus tense, wondering when and how this situation would be resolved.

After a couple minutes of this, Remus couldn't take it anymore, "Sirius, do you plan on letting me go anytime soon?"

"Why, don't you want to cuddle with me?" Remus couldn't see him but he was sure he was making those damn puppy dog eyes of his.

"Well, it's alright, but it's not exactly something we normally do, you know?" Remus was freaked out that Sirius was so nonchalant about this and even more freaked out that Sirius wouldn't remember how they got here (considering he drunk a lot more alcohol than Remus had and didn't have his werewolf metabolism) and would think it's just some platonic drunk cuddling thing, which Remus really didn't think he could handle since he was both struggling to get over a break up with a girl he actually liked (as opposed to one Sirius set him up with so that they could go on double dates because Sirius thought they were _fun_ ) and nursing a major crush on his best friend.

"But it's something I've been wanting to do for a while." Sirius's voice was soft and he pressed a kiss to the back of Remus's neck after he'd said it, causing Remus's breath to hitch.

"Yeah?" Remus's voice was just as soft as Sirius's had been.

"Yeah."

That was enough to prompt Remus to turn around in Sirius's arms and kiss him, morning breath be damned.

He was _really, really_ glad that he'd let Peter talk them all into having a game night last night.


End file.
